Wake Me Up!
by Little Hatake
Summary: For ES21 Awards: Dreams. Celoteh riang anaknya dan panggilan lembut istrinya menjadi hal yang amat dirindukannya. Hiruma amat bersyukur mimpinya telah terwujud: memiliki keluarga kecil yang hangat. Apalagi yang kurang?


For ES21 Awards: Dreams. Celoteh riang anaknya dan panggilan lembut istrinya menjadi hal yang amat dirindukannya. Hiruma amat bersyukur mimpinya telah terwujud: memiliki keluarga kecil yang hangat. Apalagi yang kurang?

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori & Hiruma Ryouichi**

Timeline: **Setelah Hiruma dan Mamori menikah**

~oOo~

**Wake Me Up!**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

Tubuh ramping berbalut jas hitam mahal itu terhempas ke belakang, ke arah punggung kursi kantoran empuk—yang pasti mahal juga—seiring dengan gerakan si pemilik. Temperatur di ruangan presiden direktur ini cukup sejuk, penyejuk ruangan yang terletak tepat di atas menunjukkan angka delapan belas derajat celcius. Tapi, kemeja putih si penghuni ruangan sudah basah oleh keringat yang mengakibatkan jas perlente tersebut harus rela dicampakkan begitu saja ke sofa di pojok ruangan. Hiruma lalu membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya, memberikan ruang untuk udara masuk mengelus tubuh atletisnya.

Usahanya itu cukup membuahkan hasil, bulir-bulir hasil ekskresi itu sudah berhenti keluar. Ia menyeka keringat yang masih tertinggal di dahinya. Lagi, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Tch, ternyata bernegosiasi dengan negara sialan semacam Amerika memang sulit! Jika saja aku tidak membawa nama Jepang, aku dapat mengancam jenderal sialan mereka!"

Hiruma mengingat kembali pembicaraan kontrak bisnis militer yang bernilai jutaan yen via _e-conference _tadi. Prediksinya, rapat dengan beberapa petinggi militer Amerika dan pemilik perusahaan elit dari beberapa negara itu akan berjalan lancar sesuai dengan rencananya. Tapi, rapat itu kurang berjalan mulus. Anthony Edward Stark, direktur sekaligus pemilik _Stark Industries,_ dengan gayanya yang seenaknya itu menggugat pendapat Hiruma. Hiruma sebenarnya sudah tahu _style_ Tony Stark yang _slengean_ dan harga dirinya yang tinggi—sekilas memang mirip dirinya. Tapi, ini baru pertama kali mereka saling berkomunikasi dan Hiruma tidak menyangka bahwa Tony semenyebalkan itu. Hiruma hanya bisa menahan rasa kesal yang mulai meledak, memilih kata-kata yang dapat menghajar balik pendapat Tony. Perang kata terjadi antara dua negara, Jepang dan Amerika, dan berakhir pada rapat yang belum menemukan konklusi. Rapat selanjutnya akan diadakan setelah ada pemberitahuan lagi.

Itulah mengapa meskipun ruangannya sejuk, tubuh Hiruma penuh dengan keringat. Ia harus menahan emosinya.

"Dasar Manusia Besi Sialan!"

Hiruma lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil segelas air untuk memuaskan kerongkongannya yang sudah meronta minta dialiri air. Segelas air mineral langsung ditenggak habis. Ia memandangi Tokyo yang sudah menggelap dan dihiasi oleh lingkaran-lingkaran kecil yang berwarna-warni dari balik kaca kantornya. Ia menghela napas sebentar kemudian kembali berjalan menuju ke kursi kebesarannya.

"Ah iya, aku harus menghubungi Orang Tua Sialan itu dulu."

Hiruma duduk sembarangan di atas meja, meraih telepon mejanya dan menghubungi seseorang. Setelah beberapa kali nada sambung, teleponnya diangkat. Terdengar suara _bass_ khas pria dari ujung sana.

"_Kau sudah tidak sibuk, Hiruma?"_

"Begitulah, Orang Tua Sialan. Bagaimana dengan proyek kita? Kapan kau akan mengajakku meninjau lokasi?"

"_Rencananya besok. Hari Minggu besok kebetulan aku tidak ada pekerjaan. Sekalian menengok salah seorang pegawai _Takekura Architecture_ yang istrinya baru melahirkan. Bagaimana?"_

"Besok, ya?" Hiruma melihat agenda di kalendernya. Terlihat tanda lingkaran merah di situ, tapi Hiruma lupa mengapa ia menandai tanggal tersebut. Akhirnya, ia menyimpulkan tidak ada agenda apa pun besok. "Hmm, baik—"

Kalimat Hiruma terpotong karena salah satu ponselnya berdering. Terlihat di layar ponselnya foto seorang wanita bermata biru berambut _auburn _bersama seorang anak lelaki bermata hijau berambut hitam jabrik. Hiruma terlihat ragu untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Kau ada panggilan telepon lagi?"_

"Iya, dari Istri Sialan."

"Angkat saja dulu, aku akan menunggu."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Hiruma menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan dari istri tercintanya.

"Ada apa, Istri Si—"

"_Ayaaaah! Kapan Ayah pulang? Besok Ayah libur, 'kan? Kita jadi jalan-jalan, 'kan?"_ Ternyata, yang menelepon itu adalah anak laki-lakinya, Hiruma Ryouichi, yang berusia enam tahun. Suaranya sangat riang ketika teleponnya diangkat oleh ayahnya.

Hiruma menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, suara anaknya cukup untuk membuat pendengarannya berdenging beberapa detik. "Anak Siala—Ryou! Jangan berteriak di telepon! Telingaku sakit!"

"_Maaf, Ayah... Ayah kapan pulang? Sudah jam sembilan malam loh, Ayah tidak lupa 'kan janji Ayah mengajak aku dan Ibu jalan-jalan besok?"_

Jalan-jalan? Memangnya ia pernah berjanji seperti itu? "Jalan-jalan?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada heran.

"_Aaaah, masa Ayah lupa, sih?" _Nada Ryouichi mulai terdengar sedih. _"Ayah pernah berjanji kalau kerjaan Ayah bulan ini beres kita akan jalan-jalan bertiga."_

Ya, Hiruma sudah ingat kembali perihal janji itu. Bulan lalu, ia pernah akan mengajak Mamori dan Ryouichi berlibur. Tapi, rencana itu harus batal karena tiba-tiba cabang perusahaannya di Hokkaido sedang bermasalah dan membutuhkan penanganan secepatnya. Ryouichi sangat kecewa. Untuk menghibur anaknya, Hiruma berjanji untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan lagi setelah pekerjaan bulan ini selesai. Hari ini sudah di akhir bulan dan bertepatan dengan akhir minggu. Hiruma baru sadar alasan ia menandai tanggal esok hari. Sekarang, Ryouichi menagih janjinya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan rencana peninjauan lokasi proyek dengan Musashi besok?

Musashi yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayah-anak itu segera membuat keputusan. _"Hiruma, besok kau ada janji dengan anakmu? Jika besok kau tidak bisa ikut denganku, tidak apa-apa aku pergi sendiri. Nanti aku informasikan hasilnya padamu secepatnya."_ Musashi tidak ingin mengganggu waktu keluarga sahabatnya ini. Karena Musashi tahu, Hiruma sangat jarang dapat bersantai dengan Mamori dan Ryouichi.

Mantan _kicker_-nya ini memang selalu bisa diandalkan. "Besok, kau tinjau lokasi sendiri, Orang Tua Sialan! Hari Senin kita akan berangkat berdua."

"_Oke, selamat berlibur, Hiruma!"_

_Pip!_ Telepon itu dimatikan oleh Musashi. Hiruma pun bisa lebih fokus kepada telepon dari Ryouichi. "Ya ya ya, Ayah pulang sekarang, Ryou! Sekarang kau tidur, besok kita jadi jalan-jalan."

"_Asyiiik! Ayah hati-hati di jalan, yah! Dadah, Ayah!"_

Setelah panggilan itu diputus, kedudukan Hiruma berganti, dari seorang presiden direktur perusahaan besar internasional menjadi seorang ayah yang ditunggu keluarga kecilnya di rumah. Lelaki berusia tiga puluh dua tahun ini mengambil beberapa barang, keluar dari ruangan ke arah _lift_. Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol 'B', sebelas lantai dari ruangannya menuju parkiran dan segera mengemudikan _Porsche_ hitamnya menuju rumah di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

.

~oOo~

.

Hiruma masih ingin tidur beberapa menit lagi, otaknya masih lelah memikirkan strategi apa yang akan ia lancarkan untuk menghadapi Tony nanti. Tempat tidurnya lebih posesif dari yang ia rasakan biasanya, memberikan sebuah kehangatan tersendiri meskipun istrinya sudah tidak berada di sisinya—ke dapur mungkin. Wajar saja ia merasakan seperti ini, sudah dua minggu ia tidak pulang ke rumah. Ia harus mengurusi berkas-berkas yang berurusan dengan tender bisnis militer. Alhasil, ia harus puas jatuh tertidur di atas meja kerjanya atau hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa untuk sekedar meregangkan otot. Ah, rumahku memang istanaku. Hiruma setuju dengan kalimat bijak itu.

Namun, nampaknya keinginan Hiruma hanya sebatas keinginan saja. Baru saja ia akan mengeratkan selimut kembali, terdengar langkah lari dari sepasang kaki kecil mendekati kamar.

"Ayaaah! Ayo, bangun!"

Jagoan kecilnya menarik paksa selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh Hiruma. Mendapati ayahnya masih juga tertidur, ia mengguncang-guncangkan tangan Hiruma. "Bangun, Yah!" Bukannya bangun, Hiruma malah berpura-pura tidak terganggu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ryouichi. Ryouichi menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia terdiam sebentar, memutar otak. Bukan anak dari seorang Hiruma Youichi namanya jika menyerah begitu saja.

Setelah beberapa saat, seringai—ingat ia anak siapa?—kecil muncul dari wajah imut anak lelaki ini. Sekarang, terdengar lagi langkah berlari, namun arahnya meninggalkan kamar Hiruma.

"Kekekek! Sepertinya anak sialan itu sudah menyerah untuk membangunkanku." Hiruma kembali lagi ke posisi awalnya dan ia tidak melihat anaknya di dalam kamar. Hiruma memang benar-benar butuh beberapa menit lagi untuk beristirahat. "Saatnya aku tidur kembali." Hiruma pun terpejam.

Sekitar lima menit berlalu. Hiruma masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Wajahnya sungguh damai, tidak ada gurat wajah orang yang ditakuti seantero Jepang. Luntur semua topeng sadis pemilik _Akuma Techou_ ini. Ia masih menarik napas secara teratur sebelum tiba-tiba wangi khas sebuah minuman favoritnya memenuhi indera penciumannya, menggelitik hidungnya.

Penasaran asal wangi khas tersebut, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Kedua _emerald_-nya menemukan dua buah manik yang persis sama dengannya berada tepat di hadapannya. Pandangannya ia seret perlahan ke bawah, secangkir kopi panas disodorkan oleh anak kesayangannya.

"Ini kopi spesial khusus untuk Ayah!" Ryouichi menyengir lebar. Rencananya berhasil untuk membangunkan sang ayah.

Baiklah, Hiruma mengalah kali ini. Hei, tapi mengalah demi anak bukan hal yang buruk, 'kan? Akhirnya, ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Ia menerima cangkir berisi cairan hitam pekat itu. Segera, uap panas menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya. Ia menyesap minuman itu perlahan.

"Hmm, enak. Pasti bukan kau yang membuatnya, ya?"

Ryouichi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Enak saja! Aku yang membuatnya, Yah!"

"Masa? Aku tidak percaya." Hiruma menyeringai jahil.

"Benar, kok. Ryou-_kun_ sendiri yang membuatnya." Sebuah suara lembut menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma. Seorang wanita cantik tengah tersenyum hangat sembari berdiri di ambang pintu memegang apron merah jambu, tanda ia baru beres memasak. "Tadi, Ryou-_kun_ yang memintaku mengajarinya membuatkan kopi untukmu."

Merasa menang, Ryouichi semakin bangga. "Tuh 'kan, benar aku sendiri yang membuatnya!" Ia memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya yang putih.

"Iya, Ayah percaya kau yang membuatnya, Ryou." Hiruma mengacak-acak rambut jabrik Ryouichi.

"Naah, Ayah kan sudah bangun. Ayo, kau bantu Ibu menyiapkan sarapan, Ryou-_kun_!"

"Um!" Ryouichi langsung melesat meninggalkan Hiruma yang sedang menghabiskan kopi spesial buatannya.

"Dan kau, Youichi. Segera bersihkan dirimu dan kita sarapan."

"Hah, apa yang kau katakan, Istri Sialan?" Hiruma tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Mamori. Tangan kirinya berada di dinding sebelah wanita itu, menopang tubuh tegapnya.

"Rupanya kau masih mengantuk yah, Youichi? Segera ber—"

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir Mamori menghentikan kalimatnya. Mamori sedikit kaget, tidak siap mendapat 'serangan' mendadak suaminya. Hiruma terdiam, memberikan jeda agar istrinya terbiasa. Dengan perlahan, Hiruma sedikit memberikan tekanan pada ciuman itu dan memainkan lidah Mamori. Mamori pun tak segan membalasnya. Setelah mereka merasa kekurangan oksigen, Hiruma yang berinisiatif duluan melepaskan ciuman 'sedikit' agresif itu.

"_Daily morning kiss! _Kau masih berhutang empat belas lagi, Istri Sialan! Kekekek!"

Meskipun ini bukan lagi ciuman pertamanya, Mamori masih merasakan panas di kedua pipinya yang memerah. "_Mou_! Dasar suami mesum!" Teriakannya tidak mendapat balasan karena sang suami sudah melenggang pergi ke arah kamar mandi.

.

~oOo~

.

Acara sarapan bersama hari ini berlangsung dengan ceria. Ryouichi dengan semangat menceritakan hari-harinya di taman kanak-kanak kepada ayahnya. Tak lupa ia bercerita jika latihan membaca dan menulisnya mendapat nilai sempurna di kelas. Ia sangat bangga ketika Hiruma menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sembari menyeringai lebar—tanda ia sangat bangga kepada anaknya. Kegiatan sehari-hari yang biasa sebenarnya, tapi luar biasa bagi Hiruma. Melihat wajah bahagia dari Mamori dan Ryouichi merupakan kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat ditukar dengan apapun di dunia ini.

Tiga buah piring yang sebelumnya berisi omelet licin tandas. Mamori merapikan piring-piring itu. "Ryou-_kun_, jangan lupa minum susu cokelatmu, yaah..."

Hiruma menyodorkan segelas susu cokelat hangat kepada Ryouichi. "Habiskan susumu, Ryou! Agar kau tetap sehat dan dapat menjadi atlet _amefuto_ yang hebat!"

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Ryouichi langsung menghabiskan susunya dalam sekali hitungan. Buah jatuh memang tidak akan jauh dari pohonnya. Ryouichi bercita-cita menjadi atlet _amefuto_ yang hebat seperti ayahnya dulu. Dulu? Mengapa Hiruma tidak bermain _amefuto_ lagi sekarang? Kesibukannya yang seolah tak ada habisnya itu sudah menyita waktu sehingga tak sempat lagi ia menjejakkan kakinya di lapangan hijau bergaris-garis putih itu lagi sebagai seorang _quarter back_. Tapi, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menyaksikan pertandingan _Obic Seagulls. _Ya, sekarang ia juga adalah pemilik tim pro _American Football_ yang sudah memenangkan empat kali _X-League _itu.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan kemana, Yah?" tanya Ryouichi dengan mulut yang belepotan sisa susu.

Hiruma menyeka mulut Ryouichi dengan tisu. "Kau yang menentukan," sahutnya.

"Hmm..." Ryouichi mengerutkan dahinya, memutar bola mata kehijauannya ke sana ke mari, sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya, jari telunjuk kanannya berada di dagu, posenya jika sedang berpikir. Ah, kau tak akan tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya jika melihat ekspresinya yang menggemaskan ini.

"Jadi, kemana?" tanya Hiruma, menunggu dengan sabar jawaban anaknya. Jika di depan Ryouichi, Hiruma dengan senang hati melepaskan semua sifat arogannya. Dia ingin menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk anaknya, bukan?

Ryouichi akhirnya memutuskan pilihannya. "Bagaimana jika kita ke gunung Fuji, Yah? Sekarang 'kan sedang musim semi, pasti indah di sana!"

Hiruma tersenyum mendengar pilihan Ryouichi. "Baik, kita pergi sekarang! Beritahu ibumu siapkan perbekalan."

"Baik, Kapten!" Ryouichi memberikan sikap hormat dan segera berlari dengan semangat ke arah dapur dan Hiruma lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat kelakuan duplikat dirinya dalam versi kecil itu.

Sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar, Hiruma berhenti. "Eh, Fuji? Bukannya tempat itu dekat dengan lokasi proyek Orang Tua Sialan di Fujiyoshida? Mungkin aku bisa sekalian melihat-lihat sebentar ke situ." Hiruma pun segera menelepon Musashi.

"_Yo, ada apa, Hiruma?"_

"Orang Tua Sialan, keluargaku akan menuju gunung Fuji, kebetulan dekat dengan lokasi proyek kita. Sepertinya, kita bisa bertemu sebentar di sana. Sampai kapan kau akan di lokasi?"

"Sou ka..._ Aku akan di sini sampai malam, teman-temanku ingin mengadakan pesta kecil di sini. Jika kau sudah sampai Fujiyoshida, hubungi aku saja."_

"Baiklah." Lalu, telepon itu diputus oleh Hiruma. Hiruma mengintip ke arah dapur, di sana ia melihat Ryouichi sangat ceria membantu Mamori menyiapkan bekal. Mamori pun tidak kalah senangnya. Ekspresi bahagia terpancar dari wajah dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Hanya karena ia meluangkan waktu sehari saja untuk keluarganya, aura positif sudah memenuhi rumah ini dari pagi hari. Ia merasa bersalah, waktunya habis untuk mengurus tetek bengek perihal bisnis. Apalah arti uang yang melimpah jika tidak dapat membeli waktunya untuk keluarga? Ia amat bersyukur, Mamori maupun Ryouichi tidak pernah mengeluh tentang dirinya yang sibuk, mereka berdua sangat pengertian dengan kesibukannya. Dan hari ini, ia akan mengabulkan apa pun permintaan Mamori dan Ryouichi.

.

~oOo~

.

"Kau sudah siap, Jagoan?" Hiruma menutup pintu bagasi mobil. Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan kencang oleh Ryouichi. Tapi, ketika Hiruma dan Mamori hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, Ryouichi menahan mereka.

"Ibu, Ayah, jangan masuk dulu!"

Mamori dan Hiruma mengerutkan alis. "Ada apa, Ryou-_kun_?"

Ryouichi menyodorkan kamera _Sony A7R_ kepada mereka berdua. "Kita foto dulu, yuk!"

"Oooh, kau ingin kita bertiga berfoto sebelum berangkat, Ryou-_kun_?" Mamori mengambil kamera itu dari tangan Ryouichi. Ryouichi mengangguk. "_Nee_, Youichi, bagaimana?"

Begitu selesai pertanyaan Mamori, Hiruma sudah siap dengan _tripod_ di tangannya. Lalu, ia menyiapkan kamera beserta _tripod_-nya tidak jauh dari posisi mereka di depan mobil. Setelah dirasa pas, kamera di-_set_ _auto timer_ selama tiga puluh detik. "Menuju posisi!"

"Hihihi!" Hiruma berjalan mendekati Mamori dan Ryouichi dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah karena mendengar cekikikan mereka berdua. "Ada yang lucu?"

Ryouichi menggeleng. "Ryou yang jadi pengatur gayanya, ya... Ayah di tengah, Ibu di kanan dan Ryou duduk di atas mobil sebelah kiri Ayah." Ryouichi dengan gayanya yang lucu mengarahkan Hiruma agar tepat di tengah, Hiruma pun menurut saja meski ia masih heran dengan tingkah anak-istrinya. Lalu, Ryouichi dengan bantuan Mamori naik ke atas kap mobil di kiri Hiruma dan Mamori berdiri di sebelah kanan.

_Tik! Tik! Tik!_

_Auto timer _tinggal sepuluh detik lagi. Hiruma merangkul anak dan istrinya dengan penuh kasih. Tak lupa, mereka bertiga tersenyum di depan kamera.

_Tik!_

Cup!

JEPRETT!

Hiruma tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Tepat sedetik sebelum kamera mengambil gambar, secara bersamaan Mamori dan Ryouichi mengecup pipinya. Lalu setelahnya, dua orang yang berhasil mengerjainya itu tertawa lepas melihat wajah Hiruma yang memerah. Ternyata, Ryouichi memang sengaja mengatur pose tadi agar dapat memberikan kejutan kecil untuk Hiruma. Mamori pun setuju dengan rencananya. Baiklah, dia sudah kalah dua kali dari Hiruma Ryouichi hari ini.

Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, Hiruma segera membereskan kamera dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi. "Cepat masuk ke mobil!"

Masih tertawa, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil. Mamori di kursi samping kemudi dan Ryouichi di kursi tengah. Ryouichi meminta kamera dari ayahnya. Lalu, ia membuka foto yang tadi. Terlihat di sana foto Hiruma yang memakai kaos santai berwarna merah maroon berstrip hitam dengan celana hitam nampak terkejut. Mamori yang berada di samping kanannya mengenakan terusan yang selaras dengan setelan Hiruma mengecup dengan mesra pipi suaminya. Sedangkan Ryouichi memilih kaos putih bergambar siluet atlet _amefuto_ yang sedang lari membawa bola, kaos kesukaannya dan celana kargo cokelat sedikit kesulitan menjangkau ayahnya. "Wajah Ayah lucu sekali!"

"Dasar kau, pengatur strategi kecil! Nanti Ayah balas!" Mau tidak mau Hiruma ikut tertawa bersama Mamori dan Ryouichi.

"Tidak salah lagi, Ryou-_kun_ memang anakmu, Hiruma. Gen cerdikmu langsung menurun padanya," ucap Mamori tersenyum sembari mengencangkan _seal belt_.

Tepat pukul delapan pagi, _Porsche_ hitam itu meluncur ke arah Fuji.

.

~oOo~

.

Jalanan di Minggu ini cukup ramai. _Porsche _hitam itu melaju dengan tenang di jalanan Tokyo menuju Fuji. Selama hampir dua jam, keheningan tak pernah sempat untuk menyelinap barang sedetik pun di antara keluarga kecil itu. Ryouichi tidak pernah bosan berceloteh tentang kegiatannya di taman kanak-kanak, tentang paman Kurita yang sering mampir ke rumah, kejahilan dirinya kepada teman-temannya—oh, dia masih punya stok cerita yang banyak untuk ayahnya—, sesekali menggoda ayah dan ibunya, atau membicarakan tentang _amefuto _yang sebenarnya cukup sulit untuk dicerna untuk bocah seusianya. Hiruma lalu menanggapinya dengan kekehan. Mamori terkadang menegur Hiruma yang kelepasan memanggil Ryouichi dengan sebutan 'Anak Sialan' yang disambut oleh gelak tawa ketiganya.

"Mamori, sepertinya, bakat cerewetmu menurun pada Ryou. Kekekek!" ledek Hiruma sembari tetap berkonsentrasi pada kemudi. Ia memutar pelan ke arah belokan. Segera, barisan pohon-pohon rindang dan suasana hijau mulai mendominasi dan menyejukkan mata.

"_Mou!_ Enak saja kau bilang aku cerewet! Justru kalian, keras kepala kalian berdua sangat mirip!" Mamori membalas perkataan suaminya.

"Kami tidak keras kepala!" sergah Hiruma dan Ryouichi bersamaan.

Mamori tersenyum jahil. "Benar, 'kan?" Lalu kembali, pecahlah tawa lepas di antara mereka.

Plang bertuliskan Fujiyoshida sudah dilewati Hiruma. "Fujiyoshida. Kirim pesan kepada Orang Tua Sialan bahwa kita sudah sampai di Fujiyoshida. Aku ingin membicarakan proyek sebentar." Hiruma menunjuk ponselnya. Mamori pun segera mengetik pesan di sana dan mengirimkannya kepada Musashi.

Tak sampai sepuluh meter, Hiruma melihat sesosok pria tegap berkemeja cokelat sudah menunggu di sisi jalan.

"Musashi _ji-san_!" teriak Ryouichi riang sembari membuka kaca jendela. Hiruma menepikan mobilnya perlahan lalu berhenti.

Pria yang dipanggil namanya itu mendekati mobil. "Hai, Hiruma kecil! Mau jalan-jalan, yah?" Musashi mengangkat Ryouichi ke udara lalu disambut oleh tawa Ryouichi. Ryouichi sangat dekat dengan Musashi dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai paman sendiri. Musashi melihat Mamori keluar didampingi oleh Hiruma. "Hai, Hiruma, Mamori, apa kabar? Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke rumah kalian."

Hiruma mengobrol sebentar dengan Musashi perihal proyek mereka berdua sebentar. Lalu mereka bertiga kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati!" Musashi memberi salam lalu tersenyum.

Ryouichi melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari jendela mobil "Dadah, Musashi _ji-san_!"

Sekitar lima belas menit, mereka bertiga sudah sampai di kaki Gunung Fuji. Dengan semangat, Ryouichi keluar dari mobil dan berlari-lari riang. Hiruma dan Mamori hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum melihat tingkah anak mereka.

Di bawah salah satu pohon sakura, mereka menggelar tempat untuk duduk dan makan siang. Tak lupa mengambil banyak foto, seperti Ryouichi yang sedang berlarian di antara bunga sakura yang masih berjatuhan, Hiruma yang menyuapi Mamori, Mamori yang tertawa, Ryouichi yang tidak sengaja terjatuh di antara dedaunan dan kelopak bunga merah jambu.

Hiruma tidak pernah bermimpi ia akan memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang indah seperti ini sebelum ia menyadari bahwa hatinya sudah terkunci pada satu nama: Anezaki Mamori. Tepat di hari kelulusan mereka berdua dari _Saikyoudai_, Hiruma meminang Mamori. Mamori yang mengenakan gaun pengantin serba putih lalu diantar oleh ayahnya menuju altar tempat ia menunggu, nampak jelas di mata Hiruma, bayangan yang tadinya hanya berani ia realisasikan di mimpi pengantar tidurnya saja.

Mamori yang tadi hanya seorang manajer tim, kini di dekapannya, menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Ditambah setahun kemudian, kelahiran seorang anak laki-laki hasil buah cintanya dengan Mamori menambah deret daftar kebahagiannya. Hari ini, ia melepas semua atribut seorang pemimpin. Ia hanya memakai wajah apa adanya, tanpa ada kenaifan. Melihat wajah ceria Mamori dan Ryouichi merupakan suatu kebahagiaan untuknya. Jika saja ini adalah mimpi, maka ia rela untuk tertidur selamanya.

"Ayah, tahu tidak? Ryou pernah bermimpi loh kalau Ayah, Ibu dan Ryou berada di bawah hujan sakura. Dan ternyata, mimpi Ryou jadi kenyataan!" Ryouichi memeluk Hiruma dari belakang.

Hiruma termenung memikirkan kata-kata jagoan kecilnya. "Maafkan Ayah, Ryou..." Hiruma memutar tubuhnya, sehingga ia yang memeluk Ryouichi sekarang.

"Kenapa Ayah meminta maaf?" Ryou menatap heran Hiruma. Ia berusaha menyelami iris _emerald_ itu, menafsirkan sendiri permintaan maaf ayahnya.

"Karena Ayah tidak dapat menemanimu kapan saja. Ayah selalu sibuk."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Yah. Iya 'kan, Bu?"

Segaris senyum terukir di wajah Mamori. "Tenang saja, Hiruma. Ryou-_kun_ sudah mengerti tentang kesibukanmu. Ia lebih dewasa dari usianya."

Ah, Hiruma amat bersyukur, hidupnya sudah lengkap sekarang. Memiliki seorang istri yang cantik dan anak laki-laki yang cerdas di sisinya, apa lagi yang kurang?

Tak terasa, sang raja siang sudah menunjukkan arogansinya tepat di atas kepala. Keluarga kecil itu pun sudah bersiap untuk pulang kembali ke rumah. Ryouichi menggandeng kedua orang tuanya sembari berjalan perlahan.

"Ayah," Ryouichi menengok ke arah kanan. "Ibu," lalu ke arah kiri. "Kapan-kapan, kita jalan-jalan lagi, ya? Ah, tentu saja kalau pekerjaan Ayah sudah beres. Nanti kita ke pantai main pasir, ke taman hiburan, berkemah di halaman rumah juga tidak apa-apa."

Langkah Mamori dan Ryouichi terhenti karena tiba-tiba Hiruma terdiam. Tanda tanya langsung memenuhi pikiran mereka berdua. Hiruma melepaskan genggaman tangan anaknya, lalu berjongkok dan membuka kedua tangannya. "Ryou, sini Ayah gendong!"

Uluran tangan itu langsung disambut bahagia oleh Ryouichi yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Hiruma. Hiruma tersenyum tulus. Amat tulus. Ia memposisikan Ryouichi di belakang punggungnya dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju tempat mobil mereka diparkir. Mamori hampir saja menitikan air mata melihat kedekatan dari suami dan anaknya. Ia juga amat bersyukur memiliki dua orang yang amat berarti yang melengkapi hidupnya.

Perjalanan pulang kali ini amat hening. Hiruma kecil kita sudah tertidur kelelahan di kursi belakang berselimutkan selimut biru. Senja belum mulai turun tapi kebahagiaan Ryouichi harus ditunda sementara karena kantuk yang mulai menguasai matanya. Beberapa menit setelah mesin dinyalakan, ia langsung tertidur pulas.

"Youichi." Sentuhan lembut tangan Mamori terasa menggelitik punggung tangan kanan Hiruma yang bebas dari stir. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Ucapan terima kasih itu hanya direspon oleh—lagi-lagi—sebuah senyuman terlembut yang pernah keping _shappire_ Mamori lihat. Genggaman tangan itu tak Mamori lepaskan, juga Hiruma membiarkan telapak tangan mungil itu mengeratkan genggamannya, mengalirkan kehangatan cinta ke relung jiwanya.

"Ah, itu Musashi!" Mamori menunjuk ke arah kanan, pada segerombolan orang-orang yang sedang membawa kayu bakar. "Mau berpamitan?"

"Boleh." Lalu, Hiruma menepikan mobilnya.

Musashi yang sadar ada mobil mendekatinya menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. "Hiruma, Mamori, sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya setelah Mamori membuka kaca jendela.

"Iya, Ryouichi sudah kelelahan makanya kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Kau sedang apa?" Terlihat orang-orang—yang Mamori dan Hiruma tahu sebagai anak buah Musashi—sedang menyusun tumpukkan kayu bakar menyerupai api unggun.

"Oh, kami sedang persiapan untuk acara nanti malam."

"Heh, Orang Tua Sialan! Jangan lupa kita ada janji besok pagi!" Hiruma sedikit berteriak dari dalam mobil.

Musashi tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya yang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah; selalu memerintah. "Tenang saja, Hiruma. Aku tahu kau tidak suka menunggu. Besok tepat jam tujuh pagi, kau sudah melihatku di ruang tunggumu."

"Kekekek! Aku tunggu kau sesuai janjimu!"

Janji itu menguap begitu saja seringan udara, janji yang tidak akan pernah dapat ditepati karena belasan meter setelah Hiruma dan Mamori berpamitan, mobil mereka oleng dan sukses jatuh ke jurang yang cukup terjal karena menghindari truk besar pembawa air yang tiba-tiba hilang kendali.

Yang Musashi dengar saat itu hanyalah debuman kencang mobil jatuh dan suara nyaring klakson dari arah jurang. Musashi tidak mau membayangkan nasib tiga orang penumpang di mobil itu, tetapi tanpa sadar dirinya segera berlari menghampiri lokasi. Sebuah permainan takdir yang sebenarnya tidak mau ia masuki, harus ia saksikan dengan matanya sendiri. Bagaimana kondisi mobil setelah jatuh dari jurang sedalam lima puluh meter? Dan bagaimana kondisi Hiruma, Mamori dan Ryouichi? Bahkan, jika ia sanggup pun, ia sangat ingin kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu daripada melihat mobil yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya itu.

.

~oOo~

.

_Piip. Piip. Piip._

Suara konstan dari alat pemantau menyaingi suara detik jam, dua suara yang sedari hampir dua minggu yang lalu memenuhi kamar putih bersih ini. Seorang pria tegap dan berjanggut tipis dengan setia menemani korban kecelakaan di daerah Fujiyoshida, partner bisnisnya, sahabatnya, Hiruma Youichi, yang tengah berbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Puluhan selang dan alat di bagian vital untuk menyokong kehidupannya sudah dilepas, menyisakan sebuah selang infus di pergelangan kanan, selang kecil di hidungnya untuk membantu pernapasan, alat pemantau jantung dan beberapa kabel kecil.

Frekuensi napasnya sudah normal, tekanan darahnya sudah stabil, luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya juga sudah mulai menutup, tetapi kesadarannya belum juga muncul. Tidak ada gerakan yang berarti yang menunjukkan jika keadaan komanya akan berakhir.

Musashi menghela napasnya perlahan, memperhatikan dengan pasrah berbagai macam grafik dari monitor yang berada di sekeliling Hiruma dari kursinya yang tepat di samping tempat tidur. Ia perhatikan kurva merah yang menunjukkan kondisi salah satu fungsi vital Hiruma. Kurva merah. Merah pekat. Sepekat warna yang mengucur deras dan mengotori tubuh ketiga orang itu saat diangkat dari jurang. Ia masih ingat dengan sangat jelas situasi genting saat itu, tak ada satu pun kata yang dapat ia ucap. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya; ikut membantu mengangkat mobil yang hancur sampai mengantarkan ke rumah sakit. Semua ia lakukan tanpa berbicara sedikit pun—bukannya tidak mau, lebih tepatnya, ia tidak sanggup untuk berkata. _Shock_ yang ia terima sangat telak. Beruntung tidak ada suara raungan ambulan atau sirine mobil polisi di ruangan ini. Ia dapat bernapas sedikit lega akan hal itu karena kewarasannya mungkin dapat hilang jika ia terlalu lama mendengar suara bising, ditambah ia masih terguncang oleh kabar yang baru saja ia dengar beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba, salah satu alat mengeluarkan suara _piip_ yang aneh dan grafiknya mengalami perubahan signifikan. Musashi terkejut dan segera mencari penyebab alat itu bertingkah aneh. Sebelum ia sempat memanggil dokter dari _intercom_, sebuah suara _husky_ yang terakhir kali ia dengar sepuluh hari yang lalu menginterferensi keputusannya.

"Ma... mo... ri... Ryou... i... chi..."

Ah, dua nama itu!

"Hiruma, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Musashi berusaha mengalihkan fokus Hiruma. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah memastikan bahwa keadaan Hiruma sudah membaik.

Hiruma mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, beradaptasi dengan cahaya putih dari lampu. Perlahan dan mulai menjelas, ia melihat sesosok pria yang amat ia kenal. "O-Orang Tua Sialan, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur di sini?" Hiruma langsung sadar jika ia berada di rumah sakit.

"Sudah seminggu."

"Oh..."

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Musashi bingung, topik apa yang cocok untuk mengawali kesadaran Hiruma. Bertanya bagaimana kelanjutan proyek mereka sungguh bukan pertanyaan yang pantas untuk seseorang yang baru saja sadar dari komanya, apalagi—

"Bagaimana keadaan anak dan istriku?"

Sial!

"Heh, Orang Tua Sialan! Bagaimana keadaan anak dan istriku?!" Nada Hiruma sudah mulai meninggi. Musashi hanya diam tak bergeming, menatap dua tangannya yang saling berkait.

Hiruma sepertinya sudah mengerti arti diam Musashi, tapi ia masih berusaha menyangkal. Ia menarik dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Musashi dan menatap tajam iris hitam di hadapannya. "Jawab aku, Orang Tua Sialan!" Musashi menatap balik, namun lidahnya kelu.

"Cih!" Hiruma menghempaskan kembali cengkramannya. Dengan sekali gerakan, semua selang dan alat-alat ia cabut paksa dari tubuhnya, menggoreskan beberapa luka di kulit putihnya dan sempat menitikkan darah. Peduli setan dengan rasa perih yang mulai muncul lagi! Hiruma berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Hiruma! Kau baru saja sadar dari koma!" Tangan kekar Musashi mencegah Hiruma, mencengkram tangan kirinya dan memaksanya untuk tidur kembali. Tubuh sahabatnya ini masih lemah dan tentu saja kalah jika ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun.

"Lepaskan. Aku. Orang. Tua. Sialan."

Musashi baru pertama kali mendengar nada yang sangat tidak bisa dibantah ini. Ini bukan perintah Hiruma yang biasanya. Nadanya berat penuh penekanan dan sarat... _permohonan_.

Baiklah, Musashi salah. Ia yang kalah.

Dengan berat hati, ia membiarkan Hiruma turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan tertatih menuju pintu dan membukanya, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di ruangan steril ini.

Hiruma berjalan sembari menyandarkan tangannya pada dinding lorong rumah sakit yang menguarkan bau antiseptik cukup pekat. Tak ada seorang pun yang berlalu lalang di rumah sakit ini. Wajar saja, jam yang ia lihat di kamarnya tadi sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tidak ada jam besuk yang mengizinkan pasien dijenguk selarut ini. Dan mungkin, dokter jaga pun sedang di pos mereka masing-masing.

Ia tak tahu berada di lantai berapa saat ini. Pokoknya, ia harus cepat-cepat menghubungi dokter, perawat, atau siapapun itu yang mengetahui dengan pasti keadaan anak dan istrinya. Tapi, keadaan tubuhnya tidak mendukung urgensinya. Langkahnya ia seret satu-satu, keringat bercucuran membasahi pakaian putihnya dan napasnya memburu tidak terkontrol. Darah terus menetes dari tangan yang seharusnya masih menempel infus di sana. Kepalanya terasa berat—tentu saja—karena ia baru sadar beberapa menit yang lalu. Dalam hati, ia merutuk tubuhnya yang selemah ini.

Headline News_ malam. Polisi masih mengisolir tempat lokasi kecelakaan di Fujiyoshida._

Suara sopran dari seorang penyiar berita wanita mengambil atensi Hiruma. Ia terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan layar televisi yang berada di ruang tunggu lantai itu. Frase 'kecelakaan di Fujiyoshida' lah yang sebenarnya mencuri perhatiannya. Pada berita itu, terlihat sekerumunan polisi setempat dan bagian pembangunan jalan mengitari lokasi tempat mobilnya jatuh. _Police Line_ berwarna kuning masih membatasi wartawan agar tidak masuk. Penyiar itu melanjutkan beritanya.

_Polisi dan pemerintah daerah setempat akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat pagar beton. Sudah cukup banyak korban yang berjatuhan di jurang ini karena keamanan yang minim. Korban terakhir adalah tiga anggota keluarga dari pemilik perusahaan internasional, keluarga Hiruma._

Dua iris _emerald_ itu masih menatap layar dalam diam. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

_Dan kabar terbaru yang kami terima dari pihak rumah sakit adalah istri dan anak dari Hiruma_ _Youichi meninggal dunia pasca operasi kedua karena pendarahan yang cukup hebat lalu..._

Bola matanya melebar, jiwanya seolah direnggut dari raganya. Ia seolah tak menapak, terombang-ambing dalam keputusan Tuhan yang terlalu pahit untuk dicecap namun terlalu sulit untuk dihujat.

"Mamori... dan... Ryouichi... meninggal?"

Hiruma tidak mampu lagi mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya dari sang penyiar, ia menulikan telinganya dari suara sekeliling dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap, ini hanyalah mimpi buruk akibat kelelahannya di kantor dan ia akan segera mendengar suara riang Ryouichi lagi, atau panggilan mesra Mamori. Dan ia akan segera bangun untuk menyapa dua orang tercintanya, mengusap kepala anaknya dan mengecup lembut bibir istrinya.

Sayangnya, ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, hanya dinding putih yang menyambutnya, suara penyiar yang masih membaca berita itu dengan jelas menyesaki indera pendengarannya.

Kepingan-kepingan kenangan tanpa diminta berlompatan di pikirannya, membentuk visualisasi semu namun terasa nyata; senyum bahagia Ryouichi, genggaman lembut Mamori, kehangatan keluarga dan harapan sederhana dari anaknya. Semuanya pecah berkeping-keping tanpa sisa, melebur bersama setetes cairan bening yang turun tanpa perintah tuannya.

Hiruma merasa, dunianya runtuh saat ini juga.

Musashi baru saja keluar dari kamar dan hendak menghampiri Hiruma, ia melihat tubuh Hiruma sudah jatuh terduduk dan bergetar hebat. Ia ikut melihat ke arah wajah Hiruma menengadah.

Berita kecelakaan itu.

Brengsek! Ia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Musashi merasa seperti seorang pecundang! Ia seorang pria yang tak bisa memegang ucapannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia yang memberitahu Hiruma tentang kabar Mamori dan Ryouichi. Bukannya seperti ini!

Seorang dokter berkacamata keluar dari salah satu kamar sehabis pemeriksaan rutin terkejut karena tiba-tiba seseorang langsung mencengkram, mengangkat kerah jasnya dan mendorong keras dirinya sehingga punggungnya menabrak dinding rumah sakit.

"Dokter Sialan! Kembalikan Mamori dan Ryouichi!"

Hiruma sudah gelap mata. Ia hampir saja melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah pada dokter itu sebelum tangan besar Musashi menahannya.

"Hiruma, HENTIKAN!"

Musashi segera menarik Hiruma agar menjauhi dokter yang masih kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Hiruma memberontak dalam rengkuhan kuat Musashi.

"Heh, Dokter Sialan! Jangan sebut diri kalian seorang dokter jika tidak dapat menyelamatkan dua nyawa!"

Hiruma masih berusaha melepaskan diri, tatapannya tajam menghujam. Musashi tahu, meskipun tajam, keping _emerald_ itu sudah kehilangan cahayanya.

"Biarkan aku menuntut dokter-dokter sialan ini, Orang Tua Sialan! LEPASKAN AKU! KEMBALIKAN MAMORI DAN RYOUICHI!"

.

.

"SUNTIKAN OBAT PENENANG! SEKARANG!"

Empat orang perawat mencengkram kuat kedua tangan dan kaki pria berambut _spike blonde_ yang tengah memberontak, menghentak-hentakan tangan dan kakinya di tempat tidur, tetapi kedua kelopak matanya menutup.

Setelah salah seorang perawat menginjeksikan obat penenang, tubuh pria itu mulai terkulai lemas dan akhirnya terdiam. Hembusan napasnya kembali teratur meski peluh masih membanjiri tubuhnya. Seorang perawat yang lain memberi kode 'OK' kepada kepala dokter yang berada di luar ruangan disertai anggukan.

"Begitulah, Takekura-_san_. Ini sudah percobaan ketiga kami," ucap kepala dokter itu sembari menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Musashi.

Musashi menerima map itu dalam hening, pandangannya masih tertuju pada sahabatnya yang kini fisiknya tampak tertidur, namun kedutan-kedutan di wajahnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan jika dirinya sedang dilanda mimpi buruk. Sangat buruk.

Lalu, Musashi membuka perlahan map itu, berisikan lembaran-lembaran yang penuh dengan tulisan khas dokter. Ia membaca keterangan di atasnya dan melewati bahasan awal karena ia sudah membacanya berulang kali semenjak tiba di rumah sakit jiwa ini.

_**Nama Pasien:**__ Hiruma Youichi  
__**Usia:**__ 32 tahun  
__**Tanggal Masuk:**__ 22 Mei 2014  
__**Penyebab Depresi:**__ Trauma Kecelakaan_

_**Minggu Ketiga**__  
Pasien menunjukkan gejala _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, _akibat goncangan jiwa yang cukup berat akibat traumatik kecelakaan keluarga. Sudah dua minggu pasien tidak mau tidur, tetapi tidak mau memberitahu penyebabnya. Hari kedua, atas bujukan Takekura-_san_, pasien berhasil memberitahu mengapa ia tidak mau tidur. Ternyata, setiap ia tidur, ia selalu bermimpi tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya dan menyebabkan trauma yang baru._

_Sudah enam belas hari pasien tetap tidak mau tidur. Kondisi tubuhnya melemah dan menunjukkan kelelahan yang hebat. Karena kesehatannya yang memburuk, tim dokter memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam makanannya. Obat tidur itu menunjukkan hasil, satu jam obat sudah menunjukkan reaksinya dan pasien akhirnya tertidur. Tetapi, setengah jam kemudian, pasien memberontak sehingga tim dokter harus menyuntikan obat penenang._

_**Minggu Keempat**__  
Pasien terus menerus melihat foto-foto yang berada di kamera. Kamera itu selamat dari kecelakaan. Ternyata, foto-foto itu adalah foto keluarganya. Berisi foto anak dan istrinya yang sudah meninggal. Pasien akan mengamuk jika ada seseorang yang berani menyentuh kamera itu._

_Sudah dilakukan dua kali percobaan obat tidur dan pasien masih menunjukan respon yang sama setiap tidur, memberontak dan berteriak tentang kecelakaan itu. Harus dilakukan percobaan ketiga dan perkembangan terus dipantau._

Pria tegap itu menutup map laporan kondisi kejiwaan Hiruma sembari mengusap punggung Kurita yang kini tengah menahan isak melihat mantan kapten mereka sudah berada di titik nadir terbawah hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi guratan percaya diri dan optimis di wajah tegas Hiruma. Tidak ada lagi suara serak yang senantiasa memerintah. Tidak ada lagi sinar kehidupan di mata hijau yang selalu berkilat tajam. Tidak ada lagi Hiruma Youichi yang dulu.

.

Cahaya kebahagiaan Hiruma Youichi sudah lenyap seiring dengan tragedi kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Mamori dan Ryouichi, yang terus menerus terputar di alam bawah sadarnya.

.

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk **Eyeshield 21 Award 'Reborn' Bulan April-Mei: Dream**.

Hooo~ Panjang banget yah? Ini adalah _oneshot_ terpanjang saya, 5.521 _words _ceritanya ajah! *ngusap keringet di dahi*

Oh iya, sebenernya saya ga tau di Fujiyoshida itu ada jurang apa ga, terus di Gunung Fuji itu ada pohon sakura apa ga, jadiii maapin yah kalo salah (/.\) Semua yang saya tulis di atas hanya untuk mendukung plot ajah.

Lagi-lagi saya bikin _angst._ Eh, _angst-_nya kerasa ga? Apa kurang?

Yossh, silakan kirimkan ke _review_ para reader-_tachi_ dengan mengklik _review button_ di bawah ini. _Arigatou ne, minna-san~_


End file.
